Numerous types of adjustable bracket supports have been devised for wall or shelf bracket assemblies and for the purpose of display or other suitable uses. Generally speaking, wooden wall brackets are more attractive than metal ones in present day use but in the past have not been considered to be quite as versatile or of sufficient strength to support heavy objects.
Of the numerous approaches taken in the past to construction of a rugged but versatile wall bracket assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,980 to J. R. Keller perhaps best typifies the approach of utilizing vertical supports and brackets with coping and detail between each bracket and support. Keller requires the use of wood screws which angle downwardly from the bracket into the support at a relatively low gradual angle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,048 to L. Hartman illustrates the utilization of a vertical channel in a standard for wall bracket assembly for adjustably mounting and supporting wall brackets in vertically spaced relation to one another. Nevertheless, it is proposed in accordance with the present invention to devise a completely wooden wall bracket construction which simplifies the interconnection between standards and wall brackets, permits completely wooden construction of elements throughout with a minimum number of parts and which parts interfit together to provide for a more rugged and secure construction than those previously devised or available.